Technical Field
This disclosure relates to electronic systems and, in particular, to radio frequency (RF) circuits.
Description of the Related Technology
A large number of mobile devices are supporting communications within multiple frequency bands, such as frequency bands defined by a Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard. A radio frequency (RF) signal path associated with one frequency band can be active while another RF signal path associated with another frequency band can be non-active. For instance, each signal path can include a power amplifier configured to provide an RF signal within a different frequency band, an associated matching network, and an associated select switch. In this example, when a power amplifier of a first RF signal path is active, it can provide a relatively high powered RF signal to a select switch by way of a matching network. As components for mobile devices are being miniaturized, it can be more difficult to isolate signals from different RF signal paths and coupling from one signal path to another can result in insertion loss in an active RF signal path.